vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Theiamillis Gre Mastir Sagurada von Forthorthe
|-|Theiamillis= |-|Blue Knight= Summary Theiamillis Gre Mastir Sagurada von Forthorthe is one of the invaders in Koutaro Satomi's apartment. She is also the seventh princess of the Holy Galactic Empire Forthorthe. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, 7-C with Blue Knight, 5-B with Genesis Buster Name: Theiamillis Gre Mastir Sagurada von Forthorthe, Theia Origin: Invaders of the Rokujouma!? Age: 17 Gender: Female Classification: Forthorthian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Analytical Prediction (Can predict 3 moves ahead in battle), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spirits), Automatic Translation, Antimatter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can distort space), Homing Attack, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Paralysis Inducement, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation (Can attack the mind), Martial Arts, Gravity Manipulation, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Building level (Can completely destroy tanks, harmed 20m tall demons. Comparable to Satomi Koutarou), Town level via sheer size with Blue Knight (The Blue Knight is a human shaped spaceship that is over a kilometer tall, just the part below the knee is 250m long, and it wields a sword which is hundreds of meters long), Planet level with Genesis Buster (Capable of destroying the Earth) Speed: Supersonic+ (Forthorthian weaponry can fire bullets that travel at over a thousand meters per second. She can also react to and dodge attacks from Forthorthian weaponry from close range), Speed of Light with Lasers (Lasers are stated many times to be impossible to avoid as they move at the speed of light), Massively FTL+ travel speed with Blue Knight (Can travel 10 million light years in 10 days) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Survived reentry into the atmosphere by combing her barrier with Koutarou and Yurika), Town level with Blue Knight Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters, Hundreds of Kilometers with Blue Knight, Planetary with Genesis Buster Standard Equipment: *'Combat Dress:' A white dress with streaks of red and gold, with large cannons on her shoulders, missile launchers at her waist, a large-caliber beam rifle on her right arm, and a recoilless pile driver on her left arm. It also allows Theia to fly with a flight unit on her back. Intelligence: Genius (Theiamillis is a genius in battle who is widely known to the people of Forthorthe for her combat prowess. Given a gun, she’d never miss, also she has even defeated her mentor in fighter jet simulation battles) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Repulsion Barrier:' A barrier that manipulates gravity to block attacks. *'Genesis Buster:' An antimatter canon capable of annihilating matter and distorting space. It has enough power to destroy the entire planet. *'Mind Pulse:' A weapon which targets the mind itself. *'Laser Cannon:' A attack which converts the energy its stored into photons and eject them from the muzzle of a cannon. The lasers it fires move at light speed. *'Distortion Field:' A barrier that distorts space in order to protect the user. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Invaders of the Rokujouma!? Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Space Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Gravity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Princesses Category:Tier 5 Category:Aliens Category:Geniuses Category:Precognition Users Category:Automatic Translation Users